Sage comme une image
by Tomyris
Summary: Imaginez que le héros de votre manga favori puisse sortir du poster accroché dans votre chambre. C'est ce qui arrive à Violette et Alice, fans de Fullmetal Alchemist, qui se retrouvent soudain en charge d'un encombrant Edward Elric...
1. Joyeuses insultes

**Chapitre 1 : Joyeuses insultes**

- Il est vachement bien, ton poster, remarqua Alice.

- C'est vrai, approuva Violette.

- Il est à sa place, au plafond.

Reims, 3 avril 2006, vers deux heures de l'après-midi. Les deux filles étaient avachies sur le lit de Violette et scrutaient avec attention le poster accroché au plafond. c'était un poster en papier glacé tout ce qu'il y a de plu banal, à l'exception qu'il représentait Edward Elric. C'était le héros d'un manga dont les deux filles étaient fan. Il était très reconnaissable à son bras mécanique qu'il brandissait justement en avant. Son autre particularité était une taille plutôt petite pour son âge, qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on mentionne. Mais ce n'était qu'un poster. Ces deux choses, Alice en était consciente.

- N'empêche, dit-elle, comme ça, il a pas l'air sympa. T'as vu comment qu'y me zieute ? Tu veux mon poing dans la...

Elle se cacha derrière ses mains. Violette éclata de rire.

- Avec son bras en métal, il risquerait de me faire mal, expliqua Alice. Remarque, il est tellement petit que je ne sais pas s'il pourrait aller jusqu'à ma tête. Oups, ça m'a échappé.

Elles se fendirent la tronche.

- Arrête, conseilla Violette. Il va te haïr !

- Pas grave, son frère va le retenir. Heureusement qu'il est sympa, LUI.

Sur le poster, il y avait en effet le frère d'Edward, qui était en fait une armure.

- T'as vu ? On dirait qu'il fronce les sourcils. Ça doit vraiment le mettre en colère, le petit. Oups, je l'ai encore dit...

- Je pense qu'il ne te croit plus, maintenant.

- Boh, faut pas m'en vouloir. J'aurais pu dire des trucs bien pires. Sans que ce soit faux, d'ailleurs...

- Il va se venger, fais gaffe.

Elle prit un air effrayé.

- Tu crois qu'il va venir hanter mes cauchemars ? Ou qu'il va sortir pour me casser la figure ? Tu me diras, il pourrait bien avoir c'te mauvaise idée, malfaisant comme il est.

- Ce serait marrant.

Alice se redressa.

- Qu'il me casse la figure ? grogna-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

- Mais non, qu'il sorte !

Pour la forme, elles se payèrent une tranche.

- En attendant, commenta Alice, c'est marrant d'insulter quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se défendre. Pas vrai, naimbus ?

Et hop, c'est reparti (je me demande bien pourquoi ça les fait marrer). Soudain, Alice se coinça le pied dans celui du lit.

- Aïe !

- Ça va ?

- Je me suis tordu le pied. Je suis sûre que c'est Edward qui a fait ça !

- Tu vois, fallait pas l'insulter. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, recommanda Violette avec un grand sourire.

- Tu crois ? Zut alors ! J'aimais bien l'insulter, moi, ce nain. Dommage. J'aurais pu lui dire encore plein de choses.

- Ah oui ?

- Ouais. J'aurais pu lui dire qu'il tenait dans ma boite à bijoux, mais que je l'y aurais pas mis de peur qu'il se fasse écraser par mes boucles d'oreilles, par exemple.

- Pas mal. Mais il est pas si petit que ça...

- Tu crois ? J'ai de grosses boucles d'oreilles, tu sais.

Alice se cassa la figure en descendant du lit.

- Il m'a poussé, cria-t-elle.

Violette faillit s'étouffer à force de rire, bientôt rejointe par son amie.

- Bon, conclut Alice. On va chez moi ? Avant que le petiot m'envoie par la fenêtre.

- Pas de problème.

Violette se leva à son tour. Elles ramassèrent leurs sacs et sortirent.

Ce n'était qu'un poster, elles le savaient. Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que même les posters ont des oreilles.


	2. Des bras et des jambes aussi

**Chapitre 2 : Des bras et des jambes aussi...**

Même jour, vers onze heures. Violette dormait déjà depuis quelques minutes quand elle reçut un gros poids sur l'estomac. Poids qui d'ailleurs s'en fut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Elle alluma la lumière et regarda dans cette direction. Elle eut juste le temps de voir un bout de tissus rouge la franchir. Elle comprit de quoi il s'agissait en reposant la tête sur son oreiller. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le poster accroché au dessus de son lit. On y voyait toujours l'armure, mais Edward Elric avait disparu.

- C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-elle.

Quelques rues plus loin, Alice dormait aussi quand le téléphone sonna.

- Mrrr, grogna-t-elle. Pas une heure pour appeler, ça.

Comme le téléphone continuait à sonner, elle se leva et décrocha.

- Allo ? bailla-t-elle.

- Alice ? C'est Violette.

- Tu dors pas, à c't'heure ?

- Le poster, s'exclama-t-elle d'un air affolé. Il est vide ! Ed a disparu !

- Quoi ? Quel poster ?

- Celui dont tu te moquais tout à l'heure. T'aurais pas du !

- T'affoles pas, t'as du rêver.

Un éclair illumina la pièce.

- Tiens, y a d'l'orage, remarqua Alice.

- Tu dois rêver aussi, je l'aurais vu.

- C'est toi qui rêves. Un poster qui se vide, ça n'existe pas.

Un petit vent la fit frissonner. Elle se retourna pour voir d'où il venait, et vit un gros trou dans le toit. Juste devant, se tenait un garçon blond avec un manteau rouge et un air pas content du tout.

- Euh, Volette ?

- Oui ?

- Tu l'as toujours, le poster ?

- Évidemment.

- J'arrive.

Elle raccrocha et recula de quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'intrus d'une voix grave pas franchement amicale. Tu as peur du naimbus ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Me fais pas croire que tu me reconnais pas. Tu as passé la journée à me prendre la tête !

- C'est juste que... c'est bizarre.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Ben oui. Comment c'est possible de sortir d'un poster ?

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Ça me fait mal de me faire insulter par une crétine pareille !

- Euh... C'est parce que j'ai la trouille...

- Lâche en plus !

- Si tu veux.

- Excuse-toi, alors.

- De quoi ?

Il lui jeta un regard assassin, puis un poing métallique dans la figure. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle le sentit passer. Elle en fut même expulsée sur l'armoire derrière elle.

- Ah ! cria-t-elle. Il est vrai en plus !

- Je vais t'éclater ta sale tronche.

Elle roula sur le côté et dégringola l'escalier.

- Reviens ici, espèce de lâche !

Elle se releva et se mit à courir. Il la poursuivit à travers toute la maison, sans la réveiller (on est dans un bouquin, après tout). Elle arriva dans le garage, en pyjama et pieds nus, et ouvrit le verrou. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte et la colla contre le mur.

- Saches que je ne supporte pas qu'on se moque de moi.

- Tu m'as fait mal, pauvre petit crétin !

Il lui colla un coup de pied dans le tibia.

- C'est pas comme ça que je vais changer d'avis.

Elle lui claqua la porte d'un placard dans la tête. Son bras gauche se relâcha un peu, et elle prit la porte. Évidemment, il lui courut après. Comme elle était absolument incapable de courir plus de deux minutes, elle fit le tour des immeubles en face et rentra prendre son vélo. En un rien de temps, elle était au bout de la rue. Elle ne sut jamais comment, mais quand elle arriva devant chez Violette, il l'avait presque rattrapée. Elle écrasa son doigt sur la sonnette, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le chien qui se mit à aboyer férocement (le reste de la maisonnée dormait toujours, c'est un bouquin). Quand Violette ouvrit, Alice entra et ferma à double tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alice reprit son souffle avant de demander.

- Le poster, il est toujours au dessus de ton lit ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Edward, il est sorti !

- Je te l'avais dit.

- Il faut éliminer le poster.

- Quoi ?

- Ben le déchirer, le brûler, le jeter à la poubelle, quoi.

- Hein ? Mais je l'adore !

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser d'Edward. Sinon, il va me tuer !

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne tue personne.

- Mais il a des ennemis un peu plus solides que moi.

Avant qu'elles ne puissent se mettre d'accord, la porte se transforma en trou. Elle coururent jusqu'à la chambre de Violette (sans réveiller personne, c'est quand même beau). Alicee sauta sur le lit, décrocha l'image et la déchira.

- Mon poster ! cria Violette.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu en avais un autre.

- Oui, mais il est loin...

- Je t'en payerai un autre.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon blond avec un manteau rouge.

- Warc ! s'exclama Alice. Il a pas disparu !

Il regarda les quatre morceaux de poster sur le lit et son visage devint tout pâle. Il se ressaisit vite, sauta sur le lit et la saisit par le col de son pyjama.

- Et comment je vais rentrer chez moi, maintenant ?

Pour ne pas avoir à répondre à cette question embarrassante, elle prit le parti de tomber dans les pommes (c'est quand même plus simple).


	3. La mission

**Chapitre 3 : La mission**

Violette passa une très mauvaise nuit. Son idole, le Fullmetal Alchemist lui-même, était assis au pied de son lit. Elle avait plein de questions à lui poser, mais le gros bleu sous l'œil d'Alice l'en dissuadait quelque peu. Ce cruel dilemme avait pour effet de l'empêcher de dormir, elle passa donc la nuit à se poser des questions de toutes sortes (banales ou existentielles) et à tenter d'en trouver les réponses pour passer le temps.

Vers cinq heures du matin, Alice bougea enfin. Edward, qui avait passé la nuit à guetter ce moment, se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle marmonna un truc à propos de cauchemars et de matelas aussi durs que du plancher et ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah ! Je veux me réveiller !

Violette sortit de son lit.

- Je crois que c'est fait, dit-elle.

- Ah bon ? Alors je veux me rendormir !

- Ah non ! cria Edward en la secouant. Tu me l'as déjà fait une fois.

Elle se protégea le visage avec les bras.

- Me frappez pas !

- T'as de la chance, répondit-il. J'ai eu toute la nuit pour me calmer. Mais maintenant, si tu ne me réponds pas, ça va m'énerver.

- D'accord, je réponds.

- Comment je rentre chez moi ?

- Aucune idée, je ne sais même pas comment vous êtes venus.

- Pourquoi t'as déchiré ma porte de sortie ?

- Quoi, le poster ? Ben c'était pour vous faire disparaitre. J'avais une trouille monstre.

Il se rassit sur le lit. Alice se redressa.

- J'suis déslée. Je pensait que ça allait avoir juste l'effet contraire.

- Il est bien temps. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

- On pourrait recoller le poster, proposa Violette.

- Non, il faudrait que je me coupe en quatre et que je me recolle aussi pour rentrer. C'est pas une bonne idée. Le mieux, ce serait de trouver le même poster, mais pas déchiré.

Les deux filles se regardèrent.

- J'en ai un autre, informa Violette.

- C'est vrai ? Donne-le-moi !

- On dit s'il te... commença Alice, mais le regard noir qu'il lui lança la coupa net.

- Il y a un problème, hésita Violette. Il est dans une maison de location dans le sud de la France. Et on est dans le nord.

- Et la France, c'est grand, ajouta Alice. Ça ne se traverse pas comme ça.

Le silence tomba sur la pièce. Finalement, Alice se leva.

- Je vais voir si mon vélo est toujours là.

- Je t'accompagne, s'empressa d'ajouter Violette.

Mais il les arrêta.

- Et moi je vous lâche pas d'un pouce jusqu'à ce que vous m'ayez renvoyé chez moi.

- C'est sûr que ça va nous motiver, grogna Alice.

- Génial ! s'exclama Violette. Je vais pouvoir te poser plein de questions !

C'est ainsi que les deux filles se virent attribuer la mission de ramener Edward Elric chez lui, ce qui dés le départ n'était pas une mince affaire.


	4. Brusque retour à la réalité

**Chapitre 4 : Brusque retour à la réalité**

- Non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? demanda Alice à Violette qui lui mettait de la crème sur son bleu. Je sais que je l'ai un peu traité de tous les noms, mais quand même... On n'a pas idée d'être aussi susceptible !

- Tu le savais, ça.

- Ouais, mais je savais pas qu'il allait sortir.

- Depuis le temps que je te dis que tu es magicienne. Il suffit que tu y penses, et il sort.

- Mouais. N'empêche qu'il a pas d'humour. J'plaisantais, moi, tu l'sais bien !

- Tout à fait. Mais lui, il ne le sait pas.

- Reugneu.

Violette termina d'étaler le crème. Alice regarda son reflet avec une grimace.

- Il m'a bien arrangée, l'autre. J'ai un gros bleu, maintenant. S'il était pas aussi fort, je lui aurais cassé la figure.

- Oh non, tu vas pas lui faire mal ?

- Ben non, il est trop fort, ton héros.

- C'est tout à fait vrai. C'est merveilleux de le rencontrer !

- 'Garde ça... Passe-moi le fond de teint, au lieu de fantasmer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour cacher mon gnon, c'te question !

Elle obtempéra. Alice se barbouilla la joue jusqu'à ce qu'on en voie plus rien. La partie droite de son visage, déjà bien enflée, prit encore un centimètre d'épaisseur. A ce moment, Edward ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me soigne, répondit Alice.

Elle jeta un œil à Violette.

- On fait quoi de lui, en attendant de le réexpédier chez lui ?

Cette phrase eut pour conséquence d'attirer le poing d'Edward sur son nez et de l'envoyer par terre.

- Arrête de parler de moi comme d'un objet !

- Désolé, Môsieur, mais vous en êtes un. Un poster très réaliste et caractériel, mais un poster.

Il voulait lui asséner un coup de pied bien placé, mais Violette le retint.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle dit ça pour plaisanter.

- Pas du tout. Je peux me défendre qu'avec des mots, c'est mieux que la violence brute.

- Elle me provoque, là !

- Mais non, elle a juste mal dormi. En attendant, on n'a qu'à aller déjeuner.

Plutôt que de passer la journée à se crêper le chignon, ils la suivirent dans la cuisine sans cesser de se jeter des regards assassins. Violette servit des yaourts à ses "invités". Alice mangea le sien, mais Edward se contenta de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Violette en profita pour en faire autant sur son idole, tout en essayant d'être la plus discrète possible (ce qui n'est pas facile quand on a devant soi LA personne qu'on a toujours rêvé de rencontrer et qu'on a envie de toucher, palper, sentir, etc).

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Elles le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

- Euh, c'est un yaourt, expliqua Alice.

Elle regarda Violette d'un air désespéré.

- Me dis pas qu'y va falloir tout expliquer !

- Ben... hésita Violette.

Edward s'était levé et observait avec attention la pièce, tâtant certains objets.

- Je crois que si.

Alice posa sa main sur son front en murmurant un truc du genre : "Mais dans quelle galère on s'est fourrées...". Puis elle se redressa et clama :

- Violette, il faut faire le point sur la situation.

- Tout à fait.

- Bon, je récapépète. On se retrouve avec un bonhomme sorti d'un poster sur les bras.

- Je confirme.

- Il faut qu'on le ramène chez lui, ou du moins je dois le faire.

- Mais je vais t'aider, mon maître vénéré !

- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !

Elle se serrèrent dans les bras pour la forme.

- Ensuite, poursuivit Alice, il faut retrouver un poster dans le sud de la France.

- C'est ça.

- Et en attendant, il faut que je rentre chez moi, qu'on s'habille et qu'on aille au lycée comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah, mince, j'avais oublié...


	5. On continue comme d'habitude

**Chapitre 5 : On continue comme d'habitude**

Alors qu'Edward était en train de se faire appeler Arthur par le chien du même nom, auquel il avait envie de flanquer un bon coup de pied, les deux filles se plantèrent devant lui.

- Il faut qu'on te dise quelque chose, dit Violette d'un air sérieux. Nous avons longuement réfléchi...

- Au moins deux minutes, précisa Alice.

- Et un problème nous est apparu. Mince, je sais pas comment expliquer. En fait, il va falloir que tu sortes de la maison avant que ma famille te voie.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ils risqueraient de te reconnaître. J'ai plein de posters de toi, et ça paraîtrait bizarre.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Mais si je m'en vais, comment être sûr que vous allez me faire rentrer chez moi ?

- Je n'ai qu'une parole, affirma Alice, je ferai ce que je peux. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour Violette.

- Absolument, confirma-t-elle.

- Alors il y a deux solutions : la première, que Violette vient de te proposer, et la deuxième, qui serait préférable d'ailleurs.

- Et qui est ? s'informa-t-il.

- Changement de vêtements et de coupe de cheveux, et on te garde avec nous.

- Quoi ? protesta Violette. Tu veux lui couper les cheveux ? On peut pas faire ça ! Ça lui va tellement bien, les cheveux longs.

Alice soupira.

- Où sont les ciseaux ?

- Mais...

- On aura l'air fin si quelqu'un le reconnait !

- Euh, on pourrait les teindre, non ?

- Pas bête. J'ai de la bombe orange et verte à la maison.

- Beuh, ça va être moche.

- Mais ça part au premier shampoing.

En face d'elles, Edward ne semblait pas suivre le fil de la conversation. Elles lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles avaient en tête, puis convinrent qu'il prendrait des vêtements au frère d'Alice qui avait le même âge (mais pas la même taille, ce qu'elles se gardèrent bien de mentionner), puis que pour la suite, elles feraient comme d'habitude mais avec leur nouveau ramassa son vélo et arracha Edward à Violette qui ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

- Tu vas le revoir dans une heure !

Elle consentit enfin à les laisser après qu'ils aient refermé le trou dans la porte. En rentrant chez elle, Alice ne sentait plus ses pieds, et elle était transie de froid. Pour se venger, elle n'alluma pas la lumière et laissa Edward se cogner partout. Elle se vengea encore en lui refilant les pantalons de son père qui étaient beaucoup trop grands.

- Jamais ça ne tiendra ! se plaignit-il.

Mais quand elle sortit les joggings de son frère, la seule différence était que la taille était élastique.

- Au moins, ça tient, remarqua Alice. Mais si tu marches dessus, ça va pas être pratique.

- Ça va, hein ! J'ai pas fini de grandir, d'abord.

- Mon frère non plus.

Elle évita de justesse le poing destiné à sa joue valide, puis lui donna un autre pantalon, dont le bas était escamotable. Une fois habillés, ils descendirent à la salle de bain où elle défit sa natte et lui appliqua de la bombe orange sur les cheveux.

- C'est très moche, observa-t-elle. Je peux pas vous laisser vous balader comme ça.

Il dut donc subir un shampoing, puis une autre teinture, qui entraina un autre shampoing.

- Et zut ! Comment on va faire ?

- Tu es vraiment sûre que les gens vont me reconnaître ?

- Oh, ça oui ! A commencer par nos familles, puis tous ceux qui lisent le manga d'où tu sors.

- Je sors d'un poster.

- Là n'est pas la question. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

Quand Violette arriva (avec une demi-heure d'avance, il fallait s'y attendre) ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé de solution.

- Le mieux, proposa l'arrivante, c'est d'aller acheter de la teinture et des vêtements ce soir.

- Et en attendant ? demanda Alice.

- Il suffit de se cacher, dit Edward.

- Ouais, mais faut qu'on aille au lycée.

- Si vous voulez, mais je vous lâche pas.

- Bonne idée, s'exclama Violette. Viens avec nous !

- Mais le problème n'est pas résolu, protesta Alice.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvée était d'espérer qu'il paraîtrait assez normal. Et ce n'était pas gagné du tout.


	6. Gain de temps

**Chapitre 6 : Gain de temps**

Edward ne savait pas pas monter à vélo. Après qu'ils se soit cassé la figure un dizaine de fois, ils décidèrent de partir à pied. Comme il n'était pas encore sept heures, ils avaient du temps devant eux. Temps qui ne fut d'ailleurs pas superflu. En effet, le garçon passait son temps à demander ce qu'étaient ces trucs qu'il ne connaissait pas, à quoi servait ceci, pourquoi untel faisait cela... il se calma quand Alice menaça de lui bander les yeux et de le traîner par les cheveux (même s'il ne croyait pas une seconde qu'elle en soit capable, mais on ne sait jamais).

En arrivant devant le lycée, ils virent tout de suite qu'il était impossible d'y entrer. Les poubelles et autres objets massifs qu'il avaient vu la veille étaient toujours entassés devant la porte.

- Alors demanda Edward, où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Normalement c'est juste en face, là où il y a plein de monde, répondit Violette. Mais l'entrée est bloquée.

- Pas pour longtemps, affirma-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il traversa la rue sans regarder et manqua de se faire renverser par une voiture. Le conducteur sortit et commença à l'insulter.

- Euh... hésita Alice. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ?

- Ben je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on aille le chercher et qu'on parte.

Elles se dépêchèrent de l'enlever et de se sauver en courant, plantant le conducteur au milieu de la rue. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux cent mètres plus loin.

- Vous êtes pas bien ? hurla Alice. C'est quoi ça de traverser sans regarder ?

- Ça va, je voulais juste ouvrir une porte pour que vous puissiez rentrer, se défendit-il.

- Ah ouais ? Et on aurait fait quoi si quelqu'un vous avait vu ?

- J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

- C'est ça ! C'est sur nous que tout tombe, et on se débrouille, hein ?

- Exactement, ça m'est égal.

- Vivement qu'il rentre chez lui, marmonna-t-elle les dents serrées.

Ils rejoignirent le centre-ville sans dire un mot. Violette essaya une ou deux fois d'engager la conversation, mais ses deux compagnons boudaient chacun dans leur coin en se maudissant l'un l'autre de toutes leurs forces. Pour ne s'en mettre aucun à dos, elle prit le parti de ne pas insister. Ils arrivèrent donc au centre-ville, s'assirent sur les marches du palais de justice où ils s'ennuyèrent pendant deux heures (pour éviter que le lecteur en face autant, je vous passe les détails ). Aussi, quand Alice annonça qu'il était dix heures, ils s'empressèrent de se lever et d'aller se dégourdir les jambes en refaisant la garde robe d'Edward avec des vêtements à sa taille, et à son goût dans la limite de leurs moyens.

Ce ne fut une partie de plaisir pour personne. Les deux filles auraient largement préféré passer leur matinée dans les magasins de bouquins. Quant au garçon il eut vite marre de jouer les top-models et de changer sans arrêt de vêtements pour une raison ou pour une autre. D'autant qu'il devait garder les gants et s'arranger pour que personne ne voie son bras ni sa jambe métallique. En plus leur budget était limité, ils durent donc s'arrêter à un ensemble et une paire de chaussures, le tout suffisamment passe partout pour que personne ne fasse attention à lui (on ne sait jamais). Elles dénichèrent une vielle paire de lunettes dont il transmuta les verres à sa vue (ce qui ne fut pas très difficile vu qu'il n'avait as besoin de lunettes).

- Comment on peut supporter ça ? demanda-t-il en retirant ses binocles une demie-douzaine de secondes après les avoir mises.

- On s'habitue, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

Elles se regardèrent en souriant.

- Tope-là !

Elles la topèrent sous l'œil décontenancé d'Edward qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas se débrouiller tout seul.


	7. Eloïse et le Livre Mystérieux

**Résumé 1 : Éloïse et le livre mystérieux**

Après cette séance de rhabillage, les deux filles se sentaient fatiguées. Faire les magasins de vêtements est une activité usante pour le cerveau, qui donne en prime aux filles un bonus pour se trouver grosses, moches ou les deux à la fois, raisons pour lesquelles elles évitaient autant que possible de la pratiquer. Alice se rajoutait intérieurement que le shopping avec un énergumène qui, en plus d'être désagréable par nature, passait son temps à poser des questions aux réponses évidentes pour le premier imbécile qui serait passé rendait la chose plus pénible encore.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda Violette.

Edward se tourna vers Alice, oubliant un instant ses lunettes qui le grattaient.

- Tu pourrais me remmener chez moi, par exemple.

- J'avais la même idée. J'ai hâte de ne plus te voir !

- Et moi donc !

- Déjà ? dit Violette d'une petite voix déçue. Il peut pas rester un peu ?

- Non ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils se jetèrent un regard assassin, puis Alice poursuivit :

- Il a sont adorable petit frère qui l'attend, tu comprends ?

- Tu as raison, comme d'habitude, répondit Violette. Tant pis. Donc on va chercher le poster dans une maison de location dans le sud ? Celui qui est exactement identique à celui que tu as déchiré ?

- En espérant que ça marchera...

Puis Alice mit le doigt sur un couac qui ne l'avait pas interpelée jusque là.

- Hum, au fait, tu n'as pas de localisation plus précise, pour ton poster ?

Violette réfléchit un peu, puis secoua la tête.

- Non. C'était il y a quelques années, tu sais...

- Mmmmince... Est-ce qu'il y a au moins un moyen de se débarrasser de ce type ?

- Et c'est toi qui te plains ! s'exclama Edward. Je te signale que si tu n'avais pas déchiré mon poster, je serais déjà rentré chez moi !

- Et si toi tu m'avais pas frappée et poursuivie jusque chez Violette, j'aurais même pas eu l'idée de le déchirer, ton stupide poster !

- Si tu ne m'avais pas lâchement insulté, je ne serais même pas arrivé ici !

- Si tu n'avais pas un sale caractère et une fierté inversement proportionnelle à ta taille de gringalet, les gens arrêteraient de te faire remarquer que t'es rien qu'un minus, petit crétin !

- Cervelle d'anguille !

- Pois chiche !

- Citrouille mal transmutée !

- Face de bijection réciproque !

- Tu sais ce que c'est, une bijection réciproque ? intervint Violette.

- Non. Mais ce genre de mot barbare, ça fait des bonnes insultes.

- C'est pas un mot barbare, c'est des math.

- Eh, j'ai une idée ! enchaîna Violette pour éviter que la dispute ne reprenne.

Les deux autres la regardèrent, cessant du même coup de se mitrailler des yeux.

- On pourrait en racheter un, de poster, non ? Ça doit se trouver.

Alice fit une moue dubitative.

- Mouais... On peut tenter...

A défaut d'une meilleure idée, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de mangas le plus proche, espérant y découvrir un poster identique à celui nécessaire pour remmener le garçon chez lui. Après une fouille minutieuse, ils ne trouvèrent rien et changèrent donc de magasin. Les recherches dans le magasin suivant furent tout aussi fructueuses. Elles commencèrent à réfléchir à une autre solution, quand Alice rentra en collision avec quelqu'un.

- Oups, pardon, dit-elle.

La personne redressa la tête du manga qu'elle lisait, cachée dans un rayonnage, à l'abri des yeux des vendeurs. C'était une fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, quoique beaucoup plus petite, pourvue de deux nattes rousses et d'une paire d'énormes lunettes. Elle lui administra un sourire radieux.

- Pas de problèmes. Vous connaissez ?

Elle brandit un manga sous le nez de la jeune fille. Alice poussa un soupir : c'était le tome 5 de _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

- Oui, dit-elle d'un ton las, je connais.

- C'est bien, hein ?

- Les livres, oui.

- Il y a un dessin animé aussi, il parait. Il est bien ?

- Oui, aussi.

- Avant, je connaissais pas. J'ai commencé le premier à l'ouverture ce matin, et j'adore ! Moi, j'adorerais être à la place du héros.

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Il est pas obligé de supporter sa mère, au moins.

- Euh... C'est un peu glauque, comme raison...

- Ah, tu connais pas ma mère, pour dire ça !

- Sûrement pas, non...

- Enfin, c'est vrai que sa mère à lui, elle était certainement mieux que la mienne, pour qu'il veuille la ramener à la vie.

- J'imagine...

- Je m'appelle Éloïse, et toi ?

Éloïse était pour le moins surprenante. Les gens qui décidaient sur un coup de tête de faire connaissance avec un inconnu qui leur était rentré dedans n'étaient pas monnaie courante. Un peu prise au dépourvu, Alice mit un temps avant de se demander si elle devait ou non répondre.

- Tu veux pas me dire ton nom ? conclut Éloïse. Bah, c'est pas grave, quelqu'un va bientôt me le dire.

Violette apparut au bout du rayonnage.

- Alice ? appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On y va ?

- Hummmmoui... J'arrive.

Elle jeta un regard gêné à Éloïse.

- Bon, ben, à la prochaine...

- A bientôt, Alice !

Alice suivit Violette jusqu'à l'extérieur du magasin, où Edward les attendait, les yeux rivés à une collection de figurines.

- Eh, on dirait une miniature d'Al, commenta-t-il. Pourquoi il y a une miniature de mon frangin ? Et c'est qui, le type à côté ?

Elles jetèrent un œil.

- C'est toi, le bigleux, l'informa Alice. Tu te reconnais même pas ?

- Noooooon ! Je ressemble pas à ça, quand même ! Regarde-moi ce sourire moitié-sadique moitié-crétin...

- Hum, la description est proche de la vérité, je trouve. Mais c'est vrai, la figurine n'est pas de toute première qualité. Quand on la regarde, on a presque l'impression que tu fais une taille normale.

Elle évita d'un souple mouvement du cou le poing qui aurait volontiers rencontré son visage, et recula précipitamment, sachant très bien qu'elle n'arriverait certainement pas à éviter le suivant.

- Bientôt ! cria une voix enjouée.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la porte du magasin. Éloïse venait d'en sortir, l'air triomphant.

- Me revoilà ! clama-t-elle.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Edward.

- Toi, je t'ai déjà vu.

- C'est qui, celle-là ?

Éloïse fouilla dans le sac d'articles qu'elle venait d'acquérir et en sortit un manga. Elle regarda avec une moue dubitative.

- Le dessin est très schématique, hein ? Enfin, c'est un dessin, donc on lui pardonne, pas vrai ?

Elle rangea le livre, puis se tourna vers les deux filles.

- C'est vous qui l'avez appelé ?

- Attends une minute, dit Alice. De quoi tu parles ?

- Ben de lui, dit-elle en désignant Edward.

Quelque chose dans le ton de cette fille disait qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait, et que sa présence dans un magasin de mangas justement ce jour-là n'était sans doute pas un hasard.

- Je m'intéresse de près à votre cas, expliqua-t-elle. Depuis que le livre m'a dit qu'un personnage imaginaire était devenu réel, j'enquête.

- Un personnage imaginaire qui devient réel ? s'étonna Edward. C'est pas possible, ça.

- Ben pourtant... commença Violette.

- Il a raison, l'interrompit Éloïse. C'est pas possible. D'où l'intérêt de rétablir la situation possible. Parce que pour le moment, on est dans la situation impossible, et une situation impossible, faut savoir la gérer, sinon ça dégénère vite. Et vous, vous savez pas la gérer.

- C'est quoi, une situation impossible ? demanda Violette.

- Beeen... C'est une situation qui est pas possible, quoi.

- C'est tout ?

- En fait, c'est super compliqué. Faudrait demander à ma mère, mais franchement je vous le déconseille. Croyez-moi, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre.

Violette glissa subtilement à l'oreille d'Alice :

- Tu crois que ça la vexe si je lui dis que j'ai rien compris ?

Alice lâcha un petit bruit de bouche signifiant qu'elle n'en savait rien. Pendant ce temps, Éloïse n'avait pas cessé de parler, tandis qu'Edward la regardait, l'air vaguement incrédule, sans doute impressionné par son débit de parole.

- En tout cas, je suis trop contente de te rencontrer, Ed, poursuivit-elle. J'ai lu toute la série des livres dont tu es le héros, et je suis devenue une de tes fans, comme ça je peux dire que j'ai rencontré mon idole. Trop cool, hein ?

Edward fit un petit sourire, vaguement flatté, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une car elle enchaînait déjà.

- Et pour vous, j'ai amené un petit truc qui pourra peut-être vous aider à rétablir une situation possible.

Elle sortit alors de son sac un énorme livre qui aurait pu figurer dans une histoire fantastique en tant que grimoire de mage avec un cadenas aussi épais que les mystères qu'il renfermait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Violette.

- C'est le Livre Mystérieux !

- Sérieux ? demanda Alice. Original, comme nom...

- Ahaa ! Je te mets au défi de me trouver un autre livre qui a ce nom.

Les deux filles se regardèrent. Alice avait comme le pressentiment que ce livre était le présage de nouveaux ennuis. Quant à Violette, la situation l'intéressait de plus en plus, possible ou pas.


	8. A la recherche de la solution perdue

**Chapitre 8 : A la recherche de la solution perdue (un film des studios Raplaplue)**

Alice ne sut pas bien comment ni pourquoi elle hérita du Livre Mystérieux, mais elle passa le reste de la journée à le lire. Elle ne retint pas la moitié de ce qu'il y avait dans ce livre, malgré sa bonne mémoire et l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce qu'elle lisait. Ce livre parlait de beaucoup de choses absolument impossibles, dont une bonne partie qu'elle n'aurait elle-même pas osé imaginer. Mais c'était raconté de façon scientifique, du moins ça l'aurait été si une quelconque science avait pu justifié une seule des choses expliquées dans ce livre. Mais le discours était tellement farci de démonstration et de termes compliqués à consonance latine qu'elle du admettre l'existence d'une telle science, qu'elle surnomma l'anormalogie, faute de mieux.

Le soir, prise d'un mal de tête carabiné à force d'avoir essayé de comprendre des choses incompréhensibles, elle décida que le lendemain, elle se concentrerait sur son propre problème, et partit se coucher pour se remettre. Après une journée aussi remplie, elle dormit comme une masse et passa une très bonne nuit.

De son côté, Violette ne dormit pas beaucoup. Comme Edward dormait chez elle, ce qui arrangeait à peu près tout le monde, elle en profita pour lui poser toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables. Le garçon n'aurait pas dit non à une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais la conversation eut au moins l'intérêt de l'empêcher de se poser des questions existentielles à propos de personnages imaginaires qui deviennent réels et de situations impossibles.

Le lendemain, les cours avaient repris. L'administration du lycée était arrivée avant les pseudo-bloqueurs d'opérette et avait enlevé les poubelles et les chaines qui bloquaient l'accès à la porte principale. Dans la cours, les deux filles mirent sur pied un plan d'action : comme Edward refusait de les quitter, même pour les laisser aller en cours, il fallait justifier sa présence.

- Edward, tu sais parler des langues étrangères ? demanda Alice.

- Je parle votre langue, répondit-il.

- C'est pas une langue étrangère, ça.

- Pour moi, si.

- Et tu l'as apprise où ?

- Je l'ai pas apprise. Je suis arrivée ici en la connaissant. Ça m'a paru bizarre, mais pas autant que de me retrouver brusquement ici.

- Donc tu as pas réfléchi à la question.

- La seule question qui vaille la peine de réfléchir, pour le moment, c'est "comment je rentre chez moi ?" Parce que j'ai encore du boulot, là-bas, je vous signale.

Alice sortit le livre de son sac. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'un passage à propos des langues. Elle le retrouva, le relut trois fois pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris, et referma le livre.

- D'après le livre, si j'ai bien compris, il semblerait qu'un changement de monde implique souvent un apprentissage instantané de la langue du monde de destination, pour éviter les problèmes d'incompréhension qui pourraient mettre le voyageur dans de très sales draps. Me demandez pas comment c'est possible, ça j'ai même pas essayé de comprendre. Et donc il est tout à fait possible que le changement de monde implique en réalité l'apprentissage de toutes les langues en vigueur dans le monde de destination, parce qu'au moment de changer de monde, on ne sait pas forcément où on va tomber.

- Ça veut dire qu'Edward peut parler toutes les langues du monde ? s'étonna Violette. C'est génial !

- On va essayer. Edward, how old are you ?

- You already know that.

- That's for the test, you stupid boy !

- C'est bien ! intervint Violette. Le test est concluant, pas vrai ?

- Ouais... râla Alice. Violette, c'est toi qui le prends. Tu as qu'à dire que c'est ton cousin qui habite en Islande depuis tout petit, et qu'il aimerait bien voir comment sont les cours en France. Tu demandes toujours l'autorisation aux profs, ils oseront pas dire non.

- Pourquoi en Islande ?

- Parce que comme ça, il peut facilement faire semblant de pas comprendre quand on lui cause, et ça m'étonnerait que beaucoup de monde puisse traduire dans "sa" langue. D'autant que je ne sais même pas quelle langue ils parlent, là-haut.

Elle se tourna vers Edward.

- Ton rôle est très facile : tu dis rien, et quand on te pose une question, tu regardes Violette comme si tu avais rien compris. Ça évitera qu'on te pose trop de questions embêtantes. Toi, Violette, tu connais pas l'Islande, hein ? Et tu parles pas bien sa langue, ça évitera qu'on te demande de traduire ce qu'il dit.

- Les gens vont pas trouver ça bizarre ?

- Si, sûrement, mais j'ose espérer que ce sera pas pour longtemps...

Elles se dirigèrent vers leurs sales de cours respectives. Violette avait un TP de SVT, avec microscope de rigueur. Tout se passa bien jusqu'à ce que, par un enchaînement de causes et de conséquences qu'aucun témoin n'aurait su retranscrire par la suite, le microscope de Violette passe mystérieusement par la fenêtre. Heureusement pour la pauvre fenêtre, Edward l'avait auparavant ouverte pour échapper à l'odeur des différentes expériences qui avaient été pratiquées dans cette salle. La disparition du pauvre microscope serait donc passée quasiment inaperçue jusqu'à la fin du cours si Edward ne s'était pas mis en tête de le récupérer. Si les élèves concentrés avaient miraculeusement montré suffisamment peu d'attention pour voir disparaître le microscope, aucun ne manqua le garçon qui suivait le même chemin. Tous se précipitèrent à la fenêtre pour le voir descendre le mur extérieur du bâtiment avec l'agilité d'un singe dans un arbre.

- Il... va pas tomber ? risqua quelqu'un.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient tous tellement estomaqués qu'aucun ne songea à avoir une réaction appropriée à la situation. Le professeur jugea plus commode de remarquer enfin la paillasse vide de son élément central : le microscope.

- Violette ? Où est ton microscope ?

Mais la jeune fille s'était déjà lancée à la poursuite d'Edward. Pas suicidaire, elle avait tout de même préféré les escaliers au mur extérieur du lycée. Les TP de SVT avaient lieu au deuxième étage, tout de même. Arrivant en bas, elle attrapa Edward qui commençait à remonter avec le microscope en parfait état.

- Pas par là ! dit-elle. Prends l'escalier.

Il haussa les épaules et la suivit. Pendant qu'ils remontaient en cours, Violette observa le microscope.

- Il a pas trop souffert de la chute, on dirait.

- Je l'ai réparé, expliqua Edward. Avec de l'alchimie, c'est un jeu d'enfant.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes, un jour !

Edward fit la moue. Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais la patience d'apprendre l'alchimie à qui que ce soit. Et puis de toutes façons, il espérait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, ce qui excluait la possibilité d'apprendre quelque chose d'utile. Il se contenta de répondre :

- On verra.

De retour dans sa salle, Violette rendit le microscope. Curieusement, cela ne suscita aucune réaction. Chacun s'efforçait de faire comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé. Par la suite, tous finiraient par oublier qu'un type était passé par la fenêtre et était revenu indemne, tout comme le microscope qui avait suivi le même chemin. La seule conséquence fut que le professeur, sans se justifier, demanda à Violette de ne plus amener son cousin en cours.

A son grand dam, Edward dut suivre Violette en cours tout le reste de la semaine. Alice se couchait tard tous les soirs avec mal à la tête pour tenter de voir si le livre, comme l'avait assuré Éloïse, renfermait un moyen de renvoyer l'encombrant garçon chez lui.

Edward parvint à se faire virer d'à peu près tous les cours, pour des raisons diverses. La plupart étaient insignifiantes. Violette en déduisit qu'Edward dérangeait, sûrement un effet de la situation impossible. En leur for intérieur, les gens devaient se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas normal et s'arranger pour l'éloigner.

Le samedi matin, Alice arriva chez Violette avec des valises sous les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai peut-être trouvé ! annonça-t-elle. Il y a un passage que j'ai presque compris. Ce soir, je pense que j'aurai compris ce qui me manque, et dès demain on pourra te renvoyer chez toi !

- Dépêche-toi de comprendre, alors ! dit Edward.

Elle n'avait pas cours le samedi matin, mais les accompagna au lycée. Elle se mit dans un coin du CDI pour relire le passage qui l'intéressait. A midi, elle sentit qu'elle était tout près du but. Malgré la fatigue, elle se sentait fière d'elle. Edward, interdit de cours de math, l'avait accompagnée et lisait par dessus son épaule. Il ne l'aurait pas forcément avoué, mais il ne comprenait pas grand chose non plus.

Ils retrouvèrent Violette et sortirent. Alice s'apprêtait à expliquer ce qu'elle avait compris, quand, alors qu'ils attendaient le bus, une voiture noire à vitres teintées s'arrêta devant eux. Un grand type en noir avec des lunettes noires sortit par la porte arrière, attrapa Alice par le bras, la jeta sur la banquette, rentra et la voiture repartit. Edward frappa dans ses mains, mais une tomate lancée depuis la vitre arrière lui atterrit dans la figure. La temps qu'il l'expédie à terre, la voiture avait tourné le coin. Violette battit des paupières.

- Alice... Elle s'est fait enlever ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et zut ! Juste au moment où elle avait trouvé le moyen de me renvoyer chez moi !


	9. Un paquet encombrant

**Chapitre 9 : Un paquet encombrant**

Concurrence, le 8 avril 2006

Cher Sel,

Nous tenons Ménestrel. L'objet est en notre possession. Je pense que Paréo, Métallurgie et Aiguille ne sont pas au courant, nous n'avons donc rien à craindre de ce côté. Quant à Hibiscus et Lion, je doute qu'ils trouvent la moindre piste menant à nous, même s'ils préviennent la police, je ne leur ai donc pas envoyé Croiseur. J'ai jugé utile de le garder, étant donné que le paquet semble coriace, malgré son état de faiblesse. Après avoir évité de justesse deux accidents, nous avons été contraint de nous arrêter à Concurrence pour le corriger un peu. Je suis certaine de ne pas l'avoir abimé, mais il semble avoir un dysfonctionnement. A mon avis, le même sort que Grue l'attend. Mais nous pourrons sûrement l'utiliser un ou deux ans avant de le jeter. Ce temps suffira peut-être pour terminer l'antidote. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Zébrure


End file.
